“Smart” home products that connect to home networks are increasing in popularity. In particular, internet-connected security products can reduce home invasions. Conventional home security products capture video of an area near a home or business. Despite the deterrent effects of home security products, package thefts are still common. Because conventional home security products do not provide a view of packages left at the door, packages can be taken after they are delivered but before the intended recipient can retrieve the package. Furthermore, homeowners cannot see if notices are left on the door, or if a door was accidentally left open. Additionally, homeowners cannot see how visitors are interacting with the door (i.e., to see if the visitor is attempting to open the door).
It would be desirable to implement a video security camera with two fields of view.